Matrimony
by ArtemisRoseShadow
Summary: Edward would barely look at him if that golden ring was still on his finger.
1. Memories

A/N: Oh yeah, I went there. This shall be a series of random one-shots, maaaybbbeee two-shots. There will be more than one pairing, but all of them will consist of Edward and someone else.And one of the chapters Edward will be with a girl! But a man will be jealous, so it all works out. Don't kill me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

He didn't know how it started, but it did. It was a blur to Edward. He remembers it vaguely...

...Being asked to come over for coffee, just a friendly gesture, since Edward had nowhere else to go. Al had headed back towards Risembool once he got his body back, and Edward knew he could not follow. Al had to learn to live on his own, Ed told himself. So he accepted the invitation. The car ride was over quickly. He remembers looking around the living room, asking where the others where. A chuckle was the response he got.

They had coffee, and chatted quietly about rumours flying around the office, and how Roy should stop sleeping around and just confess his feelings to Riza. Then, a pause. An uncomfortable silence. The man had been involved with Roy, when they were younger. Just experimenting, he was told. Edward understood. He was experimenting himself. That brought up the subject of sex. Which brought up past secrets, which brought up the question...

...Would you ever sleep with me?

There was no answer for a long time. He took this as a rejection, biting his bottom lip, and turning his head to the side, golden eyes cast to the floor.

That's when things became a blur.

He recalls firm, warm lips pressing against his ... the man tasted of tobacco, which Edward found odd. But not unappealing. He remembers hands greedily running down his sides, tossing of his jacket and slipping under his shirt. Ed realized that he was the one to take off the man's glasses, not the man himself. The scent of sage was strong all around him, like a fog. Edward's brain became hazy, and the next thing he knew, he was lying down on a large, soft bed that had covers of dark red silk. There was a figure crouched over him, touching him, worshipping him. Edward heard himself saying something, he couldn't remember what ... something about a ring, and how he wouldn't do this if the man was wearing that _goddamned _ring ... What was he talking about?

Then, a clink was heard, the sound of metal hitting wood, hitting the floor.

Ed could feel himself smile.

Then there was sweat, harsh pants and soft whispers all mixing into one intoxicating sound. There were fingers ... burning, slick fingers..._inside him._ A gasp earned him another finger. Breathing was becoming a difficult task, the nervousness and excitement making it nearly impossible. White light struck Edward's eyes as he arched back. There was pain, and whimpers of protest. But soothing words that were breathed into his ear made him smile, and pull the man closer.

Sweat, heat, and skin. That was all Edward really remembered. The sensation of each thrust as he moved inside of him, the feel of the man's hair as he ran his flesh hand through it, the scent of sex in the thick air when he gasped. The hot core of tightened arousal in his abdomen. He recalled himself shouting, begging ... for more.

_"Oh god! Th-there! Right there! ... Nnnggh ... harder, please ...hah... aahh ... g-god, please, I can't ... please ... harder. Harder!"_

_" ... Hnnn ... ahh, fuck ... Ed, you're so tight ... nnngh ..."_

And when they finished, Edward's whole body was on fire, shared with him. His mind went blank and he screamed from the pleasure of it all. The man above him bit harshly into the juncture where neck met shoulder, and they came as one. Both collapsed, a pile of limbs and flesh, regaining their breath as they swore from the amazing pressure that had been released.

They kissed again, perhaps a bit clumsily, as their passionate lovemaking settled into a warm, comforting afterglow. Whispers of love and affection were shared, though never thought out, and would most likely be regrettable by morning. Pnating turned into slow, regulated breathing. Edward cuddled close, nuzzling his face against the man's cheek, with a sleepy smile upon him.

_"..Mmm...Hughes..." _was the last thing Ed whispered before falling asleep, wrapped within the man's arms.

... He knew this was wrong. They _both _did. So why did they keep coming back to one another, every single night?

* * *

A/N: Mwuahahaahaha!!!! I'm SO going to hell for this ... Comments?


	2. Tomorrow

A/N: Here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

He watched with jealousy. Every single day. He couldn't stand it. The way he flitted about, showing off pictures of his _adorable _daughter and his _lovely _wife, a huge smile on his face no matter what. But, Edward always smiled back, laughing it off and complimenting him on the photographs. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way about him, about _Hughes_. That man was 15 years older then Ed. _15 YEARS_. But he couldn't help it. Hell, he heard even Roy fell for him back in the day, whatever that meant.

It was just a matter of time before he snapped. Edward wasn't used to feelings like this, he wasn't. Sure, he had a crush on Winry in his younger years, and he couldn't deny that Rose was attractive to him, but ... none of that felt like _this_. Every time he saw the man, his stomache would fill up with butterflies and he'd shake with nervousness. He blushed whenever Hughes said Edward's name, his gaze downcast, afraid of being caught staring at him.

And, eventually, Edward did snap.

The event had happened at the end of the day, when everyone was clearing their desks and making their way home, idle chatter dying down as the workday drew to a close. Edward had a book that he had to return to the Colonel, but the Colonel wasn't in work that day, so Hughes had offered to take it to him. A pang of jealousy hit him at the thought of Roy being such close friends with Hughes, but it faded quickly when Hughes offered to accompany Edward to his dorm room to pick up the book.

He had invited the man in. Al was out at the time being, something about a new book store or something ... he wasn't that sure. His younger brother was always out lately. All Edward was focusing on was Hughes. The way he smiled, the sound of his low chuckle, the way his green eyes looked when his glasses glinted in the sun. Edward retrieved the book from ontop of his desk, holding it out for Maes. When he reached for it, their hands brushed against eachother, and their eyes made contact.

Edward wasn't sure who lunged at who first. The book was thrown to the side as their lips clashed wildly, bodies pressing together tightly. Edward moaned with intensity, not used to this much passion directed at him and only him. Tongues met in a violent dance as Hughes _ripped _Edward's red coat from his body. No apology was mumbled as he was slammed back against the desk, hands shoving off clothes all while pushing the contents of the desk surface to the floor, breaking many things. Neither of them cared nor noticed. Thought was far gone from this point forward.

Neither of them were completely naked. Edward had transmuted his pants off, his boots were kept on and his black tank top was pushed to it's highest. Maes was fully clothes, but his glasses were discarded, his shirt was undone, and his pants were unbuttoned, done hastily in a daze of need. Fingers were placed at Edward's lips, and they were invited warmly by a heated tongue and slick saliva, drawing forth a moan from the older man. Two digits entered at once, causing Edward to bite his lip and whimper in pain as they pressed in. Another finger joined them, but all three were removed quickly.

No words were spoken as Hughes pressed in, both were silent except for loud gasps and moans. Edward gritted his teeth and hit his fist against the desk repeatedly as the man thrust in. Edward pushed back on the man's cock, an unspoken signal to move. And he did move. Maes pulled back, and thrust in harshly, causing Edward to scream and arch his back, tears forming in his squinted eyes.

Their bodies moved together, Hughes's heated chest pressed firmly against Edward's back. It hurt at first, like a knife stabbing through his inner walls, but it eventually turned into an amazing feeling. His slick, hard cock moving back and forth inside of him, brushing against his prostate, sending pleasurable jolts of electricity down his spine and making him scream to the high heavens, shouting out the man's name, cursing loudly for all to hear.

Maes pounded the blonde into the desk under him, tugging on Edward's hair to pull his head back at a painful angle, biting into his neck. Grunts and pants reached Edward's ears, and nails sharply raked down the small of his back. Edward scrabbled at the desk, automail leaving deep scars in the wood. He tried to gain his breath, but found it almost impossible at the speed of Hughes's thrusts. He moaned loudly, begging for him to go faster, harder, anything except stop.

As Edward neared his completion, his whole body tensed, and he tightened around Hughes's hard cock. The man moaned, and with a few final thrusts, came to orgasm in time with Edward.

"Edward!!!!"

"Nnngh, Hughes, oh god, Hughes Hughes Hughes... OH GOD!!!!!"

After regaining their breath, they both silently cleaned up and got dressed. Edward transmuted the broken objects back to their orginal state, and Maes helped place them on top of the desk in their rightful positions. Edward gave Maes the book to return to the Colonel. Both did not speak, wondering the consequences of their reckless actions. Right before Hughes went through the door, Edward spoke up.

"Will you come back tomorrow, Hughes?"

There was a long, eerie pause.

"Yes, Edward. I will."

A/N: Nyahahaha!


End file.
